When Dark Reaches Light
by Noodle von rosenberg
Summary: Something terrible has happened and Sakura is having the worst time with it. But will a certain someone be able to help her through all of this? Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Light pink Sakura petals fell softly on the ground, a pair of green eyes watched in a gaze as recent memories crept into her mind unsettling her.

It had been 2 years since Sasuke Uchiha had returned to Kohona...now it had been 1 month since his funeral. It came as a shock to everyone especially his team mates who found it hard to come to terms with it. The inside of Naruto would begin to boil everytime he thought of his best friend dying, "why him" he thought as his fists began to clench,it was often that when he thought about it he would take his anger out on things, not calming down for a long time. His friends being arround him helped alot,they were the ones that be for there for him,stopping him from hurting others and him self and for that, he was really great full.

The stressed young pink haired Kanochi continued to stare out of the window. She had never been able to cope with the situation and sometimes she refused to belive it, there were times that she forgot what happened and thought he was still alive. Reality hit her as she felt a sharp pain inside of her, being beaten close to death was no were near the pain she felt,now she hated it when reality struck her because then she would have to come to terms with everything. Sakura had people for her to but she didin't see any of them that much,it was the odd occasion when Kiba or Hinata stopped to talk with her, Kiba would talk and talk for ages while Hinata hardly said a word, then that would be it and Sakura would be in her apartment all alone.

Kakashi had no other choice to except it affter all,he had carried so much pain from the ones he had lost for so many years and he knew that it wouldn't be the end. Inside all he could think when his turn would come,he knew that it sounded selfish but he was tired of being the one left behind, but then he wouldn't like to die right now neither, he thought about how much pain it would cause to the ones who cared deeply for him. Kakashi was the same Kakashi, he still spent everyday at the memorial stone although this time he spent longer meaning he was twice as late to meetings as normal.

All team Seven had to do now was continue with their lives as normal...but it certainly wasn't as easy as they thought and they knew and excepted that.


	2. Happy in company

"Hey! Sakura-Chan!"

A loud annoying voice shot from across the street making everyone glare at the blond hair ninja jumping up and down to catch Sakura's attention.

"Hi Naruto, whats up?"

"I just wanted to know how ya been doing? i haven't seen you in a while."

Sakura's eyes sadend as she stared at the ground for a second, then rising them to meet Naruto.

"I guess i have been ok, it's still such a shock..i mean i still think that Sasukes here..but i have to be brave and strong especially for Ino, just imagine how much pain she's going through, and carrying his child it must be horrible for her."

A glint of saddens shone in Naruto's eyes,just thinking of the poor woman struggling on hwe own.

" I know, it must be really hard for her to carry on, But you know Ino shes strong as a bull she can do this! and she's lucky to be carrying his baby i mean come one another little depressing ball of joy to have around, heh heh, it'll be fine all we need to do is to help her!"

This defiantly lifted Sakura's spirits up, he was right Ino would always have people around to help her.

"Heh heh your right Naruto, so what have you got planned for today?"

"Heh heh, well me and Hinata are planning to go to Ichirukas tonight, if you want to join us?"

"Heh, Naruto i don't think i can do that, i mean Hinata would want to be alone with you and am sure you wou;d want to be alone with her to."

Hinata had finally confessed her feelings to Naruto. It was an accident that this had happend,when she was comfiting him from Sasuke's death. She thought it would cause upset and it was the last thing he wanted to hear right now,But she was so happy when he too had the same feelings. They had been dating for three weeks and everything was going fine between them.

"Yeah Sakura- Chan your right, but i just wanted all of us to go out tonight, Hmmm.. but maybe this isn't the right time, sorry Saukra but we can have lunch another time okay? i promise!"

Sakura giggled at her friends goofy smile.Reassuring him that its okay.

Saskura made her way towards the park she loved, it was nice just to sit there and breath in the spring time. This was Sakuras most treasured time of year, that she enjoyed as she closed her eyes listing to the soft breeze.

" Yo"

"Kaka..Kakashi-Sensi!"

Well her peace was ruined and quickly placed with her smile.She hadn't seen her fomer Sensi in a long time.She heard that he had come back from his mission and decided to visit him but here he was standing infront of her looking usual as ever.

"What are you doing here, sneeking up on young woman and scaring the crap out of them? it isn't good for my health you know".

The Copy-Ninja gave a cheeky smile.

"Well, I think it's very healthy and I recommend everyone to scare the crap out of you Sakura-Chan"

"Hey!! Why!

"Well, because it's funny"

Sakura punched him playfully in the arm gigiling as he pretended to rub it in pain.

" So come on Kakashi-kun tell me what you've been up to, im sure your life's been fascinating lately".

"Hmmm...Well"

He began,taking a place under a great big Sakura tree chuckling as he felt Sakura's head come down on his lap.

" Lately, I've been...reading...sleeping...reading...a little bit of eating..more...reading...sleeping...a lot! more reading and then i just sat and .."

" Okay i get it! god your as boring as ever"

" Well, you did ask what I've been up to, so i told you."

" Well now am telling you stop,because your putting me to sleep!"

" Hmm.. i think i should carry on,its more fun that way."

He comented taping her playfully on the nose.Sakura scowled at him from below,as he looked down at her,his dark eye crinkling into that smile she loved and had beagan to miss. She wasn't surprised when the sudden blush spread across her face. What, was this tingly feeling she was having...could it mean something..hm no mabey she was just hungry.

"Hehe, well Kakashi-Kun i have to be going now, lunch calls."

" Hmm well ill see you soon i guess, and be careful on what you eat we don't want are little Kunochi getting all chubby now do we".

Sakura again hit him on the arm but this time a lot harder.

Now she was running away from him, hiding behind trees and curling under places he couldn't possibly do him self.

Uh oh..she was caught. She was being tickled to death with soft Silver hair dangling in her face.

" Heheheee,Kaka Kakashi! Stop ahaa Stop it now AHA"

He couldn't help but chuckle aloud as he enjoyed this way to much,seeing her giggle in the cute way that she always had done and squirming under his grip. Both stopped as Sakura regained her breath from laughing to much, she turned up to face Kakashi smiling sweetly at him.

" Seems you almost killed me from...lack .. of Oxygen! you can walk me home."

" Well...i guess i could go along with that one."

He said ruffling her hair,enjoying the expression he knew he'd see,that pissed of look.

Sakura threw her hand into the loop shape Kakashi's arm had made and happily walked through the park back to her apartment. 


End file.
